


Hey, Hyung

by AnaniTrainor



Series: Insomnia fics [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and I’m sick, but I created this collection for this reason, its past one am, so here’s this trash, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: “Hey, hyung?”“Yeah?”“I’m pan.”“I know.”“And I like you.”“Cool.”—-I read a teen top fic with this prompt like half an hour ago and had to try my hand with it.





	Hey, Hyung

Night had fallen long ago; the sun falling behind the distant horizon to be replaced the moon and a vast sky of stars that couldn’t be seen from the city streets which were illuminated by stop lights, bright lampposts, neon signs, and bright lights from inside businesses. As the saying goes, the city never sleep- cars still running over the cracked asphalt and honking without consideration for those who needed sleep. The boys had only just got to their hotel, though, and made it inside the safety of their own rooms; the mother and father sharing so they could pass out the second they got inside, the loud couple sharing so as they could bother each other instead of keeping other members awake, the fashionista sharing with the new manager he’d grown fond of, which left Yugyeom and Mark to room together. 

They were silent as they slowly unpacked their bags and washed the makeup from their faces; sharing the bathroom without passing any words back and forth. They brushed their teeth, smiling at each other through the mirror, before changing into whatever they were going to wear for the night. They each settled on their own beds- leaving the lights on as they both weren’t quite tired enough for sleep yet. Yugyeom was simply reading a webtoon on his phone while Mark appeared to be working on lyrics on his laptop; the computer sitting atop the blanket in front of him, his notebook lying on his knee, and the back of his pencil trapped between his molars. His eyes were focused and Yugyeom could tell he’d tuned the rest of the world out as he worked, it was cute, really. 

But that thought caused Yugyeom to hesitate. Cute. He’d been thinking about his hyung like that a lot lately. There were a lot of things Mark did that Yugyeom found cute. He was always so quiet- especially when they were on tv shows- and even when he did speak, he was very soft spoken. But that contrasted so well the the loud shriek that was his laugh and how endearing was that? Not to mention, his hyung was talented. There was no denying that. He wrote and produced songs, he danced well, rapped well, he could even sing, and don’t get Yugyeom started on his martial arts. Not to mention, he was kind; always taking care of got7 in such subtle ways. Even Yugyeom’s mother loved him. How could Yugyeom not like his hyung? 

I’m the industry, it was terrifying to be gay. He hadn’t even known until the year after his debut and even now he hadn’t told anyone. Mark was the start of it all, really. Yugyeom began questioning after the night they spent filming that real got7 episode; the one all the shippers thrived off of. When Mark lied in the grass and Yugyeom lies on his chest- unable to keep himself from drawing his finger down the line of the elder’s sternum. He liked how it felt to be that close to someone, how it felt to have his hyung’s arm circled around his shoulders. He felt warm. And that started an argument inside his head that had lasted for months, years even. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what he was for so long. After all, as an idol that’s under constant watch from cameras, from his members, from their fans, it was hard to figure anything out. But, piece by piece, he found himself. He found that he didn’t care about gender- you could be anything- as long as you were funny and talented and caring Yugyeom could love you. Though, he’d never felt anything as strong as he felt for Mark. 

That’s when he came to his conclusion. The awful, terrifying, conclusion that he liked Mark. He liked Mark in an I want to take you out on a date and hold you and tell you how perfect you are in a completely non platonic kind of way. He liked Mark and he didn’t know what to do about it and he didn’t have anyone to talk to about this. There were so many things that could go wrong. He could cause tension that slowly chips away at the group until they finally break up. Or he could cause a clean break right away. Or he could just grow distant from Mark while the group continues on and he thinks that’s the worst thing that could happen. But the best thing that could happen was him confessing and Mark turning him down and things stay the same. He’d be in paradise if that was the case. Because keeping this to himself was slowly eating him up inside and-

“You’re staring.” Mark says quietly, not looking away from his notebook as he scribbles something down before tucking the back of his pencil right back in his mouth. Cute. 

Yugyeom’s heart pounds. It’s all he can hear as his blood pumps through his temples. He should do it. He should just come clean now, sitting alone with his hyung in the quiet and calm hotel room. At least here, if they argue, the other members won’t have to get involved. He should just come out and say it. Maybe Mark will take pity on him or blame it on exhaustion. “Hey, hyung.” He says quietly. 

“Yeah?” Mark hums, still keeping his eyes fixed on the computer screen. 

“I’m pan.” The younger says. He sees a smile ever so subtly make its way onto the elder’s face. 

“I know.” That’s- not what he expected. His heart started pounding even louder and he felt his palms go sweaty and cold as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. 

“And I like you.” He says, voice surprisingly even as he speaks. He waits for the explosion, the disgust, the anger, the yelling. 

“Cool.” Is all the elder says, writing something else down on the lined paper sitting on his lap. That was... a relief? Mark’s body language says nothing’s changed. He looks calm and collected and exactly how he usually does and Yugyeom’s never been happier. He wasn’t going to lose his hyung after all.

“We’re still friends?” He asks, just to make sure. He doesn’t want to live in fear of taking a wrong step. If Mark really was upset and was just good at hiding it, he’d want to know now. That way it can’t be used against him later. 

“No.” His heart plummets into his stomach and he feels his eyes sting as his chest tightens. “We’re boyfriends.” Mark says, though, and WHAT-?! Yugyeom stares and stares and stares at his hyung who still just looks at the computer screen which was probably displaying chords and syncopations. Yugyeom nods, shocked, and looks back to his phone screen. He decides to take a leap; test if his hyung is fucking with him or not. God, he thinks he’d curl up and die right then if Mark was really just playing a cruel prank.

“Cool.” He manages between breaths. “Wanna make out?” He asks. 

“Mmhm. Just a sec.” Mark says and Yugyeom nods and looks back to the webtoon he was reading on his phone once more. In his relief at the situation, the feeling of tension in his body gone, he gets immersed in the story. But the next thing he knows, Mark is sliding onto his lap; his fingers finding their place on the younger’s shoulders. Yugyeom’s phone is thrown to the side on the mattress and in the next moment, their lips are together. Yugyeom feels his fingers shake as they find purchase on the small of his hyung’s back- from adrenaline and need this time rather than the fear of before. He melts into the passionate kiss Mark gifts him. 

The elder eagerly licks into Yugyeom’s mouth, but allows the younger to take control he second he snaps out of his trance. The boy nibbles on the elder’s lower lip and thrives in the quiet whimper Mark lets out at that- goosebumps crawling over his skin. When they finally pull apart for air, Mark leans his forehead against Yugyeom’s and smiles warmly. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to tell me?” He asks, his lips swollen. 

“Then why didn’t you do something?”

“I was writing. I had to finish before I lost my train of thought. You know that.” The elder laughs, but Yugyeom shakes his head as he presses his fingertips into Mark’s narrow hips. 

“Not just now, hyung. Before?” Yugyeom questioned and Mark brought his hand up to rest along the back of Yugyeom’s neck. 

“I didn’t want to rush you, babe.” He whispers and Yugyeom softens at the endearment. “Still don’t want to. M gonna get off of you now, or I’m never going to.” The elder says before sliding off of Yugyeom’s lap and onto the bed. He waits a few moments before moving to go back to his own bed. However, he’s stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist. Yugyeom looks up at him with, wide, innocent eyes. 

“Stay.” He says softly and Mark smiles. 

“Okay.”


End file.
